Loving Fiercely
by makesmyheartgoboomboom
Summary: It's time to live the life none of them ever dreamed they would have. It's time to dance in the rain, laugh like children, and most of all - love fiercely. Pretty much follows books and Pottermore info. H/G Hr/R
1. Sleep

**Hey guys! I am not new to fanfiction, although this username is relatively new. I started another HP fanfic but I just had no inspiration to continue no matter how hard I tried. While sitting in class the other day I had an idea to write a one-shot for the major events (Engagements, Weddings, Babies, Jobs, etc.) that happened in everyone's lives but as I sat down to write what was to be Harry and Ginny's first post-war encounter I had no control over what flowed from my brain straight to my fingertips. So, instead of one-shots, it looks like you guys are going to be getting a full blown story! I would love love any constructive criticism from you guys. Are my chapters too short/too long? Is dialog flowing? Do I use any particular words too much? Those are the kinds of things authors love to hear about in reviews! Enjoy! **

Ginny bit her lip as she saw Ron and Hermione winding their way towards her through the crowd of people, mentally crossing her fingers that Harry would be with them, even if under the invisibility cloak. When they reached her, Hermione gently shook her head. "He's not with us, but he does want to see you."

Ginny's spirits soared as she stood. "Where?"

Ron spoke up, "Gryffindor common room. Gin, tell mum and dad where you're going."

Ginny nodded and gave Ron and Hermione a quick hug before walking over to where her parents sat, hands clasped, heads together. Hating to interrupt them, Ginny cleared her throat just ever so slightly.

"Ginny. Sorry, we didn't see you there dear." Molly shot her a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

Arthur reached up to pat Ginny's hand. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just that, well Harry is waiting to talk to me and –"

"Go." Molly and Arthur said in unison, without hesitation.

"You sure? I'll stay if you me." Ginny frowned.

"Sweetheart, he needs you more. Go." Molly placed a hand on Ginny's elbow, gently pushing.

Ginny grinned and gave them each a kiss on the cheek.

With that Ginny took off towards Gryffindor tower, only slowing to avoid tripping over debris.

Harry sat on the couch in front of the fire, hoping Ginny would come. Harry knew that at some point, he would have to face all of the death and destruction that surrounded them. But right now, all he wanted to do is see Ginny and know that she is okay. He glanced up as he heard a noise at the portrait hole. He stood as Ginny stepped into the room and for just a moment, they both simply stared at each other. As if a magnet were pulling them together, they both ran across the room and collided into one another, each grasping the other into a hug. After a full minute of just holding on, Harry stepped back and held Ginny at arm's length. His eyes scanned her body, taking in every bruise, burn, and scrape. Ginny was doing the same and noted that Harry's eyes drooped as if he hadn't slept in days, which she suspected was true. She took hold of his hand and led him over to the couch he previously occupied. She pushed him to sit as she perched on the arm.

"Ginny, there's so much to talk about but I just don't even know where to begin." Harry sighed, looking every bit the exhausted teenager he truly was.

"I know Harry, I know. But right now, I think you should sleep."  
Harry began to protest, just as she knew he would, but Ginny shook her head to silence him. "This is not up for discussion. We have the rest of our lives to talk, but right now, you need rest."

Harry smiled goofily at her words before pulling her down to sit beside him. He then scooted down on the couch until his feet hung off one arm of the couch and his head rested in Ginny's lap, grinning up at her.

"Comfortable?" Ginny teased as she began running her hands through his unruly hair.

Harry sighed, "Very."

"Good. Sweet dreams, Harry." Ginny bent down to give his cheek a quick kiss and began to softly hum a lullaby while stroking his hair.

Harry smiled and, overwhelmed with comfort and fatigue, drifted off within a matter of seconds. Ginny tried her best to stay awake but the events of the past few days had suddenly caught up with her and her eyes floated shut and she was asleep just as quickly.

"Ron, Hermione." Molly shook them gently. The couple had fallen asleep side by side at a table with their heads propped on their arms. "Come on dears, we're going to be staying at the castle for a bit. We're going to stay in Gryffindor tower, as it is mostly intact. Come now, off to bed." She shooed them out of the Great Hall and up the stairs.

She and Arthur walked hand in hand to Gryffindor tower with Ron, Hermione, George, Percy, Bill, and Fleur trailing behind, each wearing a face torn with both grief and exhaustion. As they stepped through the portrait hole and took in the common room, each of them stopped in their tracks until they formed almost a circle around the couch that Harry and Ginny currently occupied. Sometime in the last hour that they had been sleeping, they had moved so that they now lay together on the couch, with Ginny resting snugly between Harry's side and the couch, his arms protectively encircling her.

"Should we wake them?" Percy mumbled.

"No, leave them be. They look happy." George spoke quietly and then walked off towards the stairs that led to the boys dormitories, motioning for Percy to follow him.

Fleur grabbed an old quilt from the back of the couch and threw it over the sleeping couple before grasping Bill's hand and leading him up the stairs.

Molly sighed and wrapped her arm around Arthur's waist as they followed their children up the stairs.

Ron and Hermione, wanting to stay together but uncomfortable with sharing a bed in a room with their family, cuddled up on the couch near the window.

Within minutes, the only sounds to be heard throughout the entire tower were the deep tones of the Weasley men's snores.

Harry woke up to something tickling his nose. As he wiggled his nose to fend off whatever it was, he struggled to open his eyes. It was then that he realized that Ginny Weasley was wrapped around him and it was a chunk of her fiery red hair that was tickling his nose. Careful not to wake her, Harry gently brushed the hair away and stared at Ginny's sleeping face. She looked more beautiful than ever, despite the smudges of dirt and dried blood that littered her fair skin. Maybe it was because she looked so peaceful or maybe it was because she had grown up a lot in the almost year since Harry had seen her. As he thought about leaving Ginny last summer, Harry's mind started to race through all that had happened in the past year. The hiding, the running, the horcruxs, the battle, the destruction, the death. Harry blinked back tears as he thought of all of those that had died just in the past two days – Fred, Remus, Tonks, Colin Creevy and not to mention the countless others whom he didn't know very well. He allowed himself a moment of grief for those that died fighting against Voldemort. But Harry also couldn't help but smirk a little bit as he thought of the fact that Voldemort is dead. Voldemort is finally gone! As he thought about this, he remembered what he had promised himself as Hagrid carried his "lifeless" body to the castle. After his chat with Dumbledore—which he still wasn't sure was real or not—Harry decided that he would not let grief and guilt consume him. Instead, he would make sure to enjoy the rest of his life and do his best to spend it making himself and his loved ones happy. Ginny gave a small sigh in her sleep and tightened her grip on Harry. He chuckled softly and quickly figured up how long they had been sleeping, he really wanted to wake Ginny up. According to the sun streaming through the windows Harry decided that it was probably about 7 in the morning and that they had been sleeping for close to 12 hours.

"You're thinking too loud, Harry."

Harry grinned down at the gorgeous girl in his arms. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." Ginny stretched out her arms and legs, effectively pushing Harry off the couch. Once he was sprawled on the floor, she grabbed the throw pillow and shoved it under her head, curling herself into a ball, giggling the entire time.

Harry's body felt so stiff and sore that he couldn't do anything but laugh try to stretch his tired muscles.

Ginny leaned over the side of the couch and smiled down at Harry. Harry realized that he hadn't kissed her properly in almost a year. As he moved up to do so, Ron stumbled off the couch across the room, mumbling about the loo. Hermione followed suit, her wavy hair sticking up all over the place.

"You know, I could really go for a hot shower and some breakfast." Ginny stood up from her position on the couch, stretching her arms towards the ceiling.

"That sounds brilliant!" Harry briefly wondered where they could find some clean clothes before noticing 10 bundles lined up along the bottom of the fireplace. He and Ginny wandered over and discovered that the bundles were actually piles of clothes for each of the Weasleys and Harry and Hermione. Lying beside his own pile was a note written in scratchy handwriting, 'Kreacher though Master Potter and his family could use some clean clothing.' Harry smiled to himself; he wasn't sure if he would ever figure Kreacher out. He and Ginny picked up their separate bundles, heading off to shower. When they got to the split in the stairs, Ginny gave Harry a soft peck on the cheek before heading off towards the girl's dormitories. Harry watched her walk away and briefly wondered why she had only kissed him on the cheek. Trudging up the stairs Harry had the alarming thought that it was quite possible that while it was obvious there was still something between them, Ginny might not want to be with him. Shaking his head as if to get rid of the upsetting thought, Harry hurried into the bathrooms before all the shower stalls were filled with Weasleys.

"Come on! I am so hungry, I think I'm starving!" Ron whined as he paced in front of the portrait hole.

"Ronald! You are not starving. That bottomless pit you call your stomach can wait just a few more minutes. Your mum wants us all to go down to Breakfast together, so we will wait on Harry!" Hermione scolded Ron and received a wink and a smile from Molly.

Harry had spent his entire shower going through everything he wanted to talk to Ginny and her family about and playing out every possible scenario in his mind. He did this for so long that the water actually shut off on him; a spell in place to keep the students from lingering too long. He was pulling on his t-shirt as he walked into the common room, unaware that 9 pairs of eyes were waiting and watching. Harry stopped in his tracks when he noticed. It was the first time he had come face to face with 6 of them since everything went down the previous day. He decided that there were a few things he wanted to say to all of them and now was just as good a time as any.

"Before we go, I just want to tell you all that you are some of the most amazing, brilliant, courageous people I have ever met in my life."

"Harry—," Arthur placed a gentle hand on Molly's arm; it was obvious that Harry needed to finish whatever he was saying.

Harry nodded to him in thanks. "You are also the best family that anyone could ask for and I am so very grateful to have each and every one of you in my life. We have all been through so much in the past 7 years and it will take a while for our hearts to completely heal from all of this heartache and pain. But, I know that as long as we stick together, we can all get through anything – together. I love you all, very much. "

Molly couldn't hold out any longer and a sob escaped from her throat. She scrambled over to Harry and grabbed him up into the tightest hug he had ever felt, and he squeezed back just as equally hard. She finally let go and held his face in her hands. "Now you listen to me Harry James Potter. When we leave here you are going to come home with us and you are going to let me take care of you. Do you understand?"

Harry grinned and nodded, afraid that if he spoke, the tears might fall. Arthur winked at Harry and pulled Molly aside.

"Harry, you were loyal to my family, even when I was led astray. Thank you." Percy nodded at Harry and walked over to join his parents.

"If we all go around the room and tell Harry how much we love him, THEN can we go eat?" Ron grumbled but followed Hermione into Harry's embrace without hesitation. Hermione sighed and kissed Harry's cheek. "We do love you, you know. You've been the best—," Hermione's voiced cracked and tears began rolling down her face. Harry pulled her into a tight hug. "I know." He whispered. Ron put his arm around Hermione's shoulders and led her through the portrait hole, followed by his parents and Percy.

"Harry, Fleur and I are so grateful for everything you have done and we want you to know that you are welcome to Shell Cottage anytime you please." Bill reached out to shake his hand as Fleur threw her hands around Harry's neck. "Merci, 'Arry." The couple held onto each other and followed their family out of the common room.

The only ones left in the room with Harry were George and Ginny. Harry and Ginny, seeing that George obviously wanted to say something to Harry, didn't move a muscle.

George walked up to Harry and glanced up at the ceiling before speaking. "Fred wanted to do this. He wanted to fight. Don't EVER feel guilty Harry, EVER. I will take it as a personal insult and a disgrace to Fred's memory if you do. Understand?" When Harry nodded, George continued, "I—I would really like it if you would speak at Fred's fu—funeral. We're not sure when it will be as of yet but I know that Fred wouldn't want some stuffy old bloke yapping on, so I've asked a few people to speak."

Harry felt both honored and embarrassed at the same time. "I would be glad to George. Thank you." George nodded and clapped Harry on the back before walking out.

"Wow."

"Wow is right. Harry, I am so proud of you. You truly have grown up. The old Harry would have pushed us all away at a time like this." Ginny held out her hand as the two walked out of the portrait hole to catch up with the rest of the family.

"I have grown a lot. I have learned so many life lessons in the past year. Speaking of, do you think we could find a chance to talk? Just the two of us?" Harry glances over at her nervously.

Ginny smiled and nodded, "Of course, after breakfast we'll talk a walk. Right now, let's go stuff our faces. I am starving!"

"You Weasleys and your stomachs!" Harry chucked and dodged a playful slap from Ginny before placing an arm around her shoulders and leading her towards the Great Hall.


	2. Headmistress

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, favorites, and alerts! I am so excited that you all like this story! I will apologize in advance for the lack of Harry/Ginny in this chapter. All of this information is completely necessary to set up the rest of the story! Please let me know how you liked it, what I did wrong, what needs more detail or clarification, etc.! Enjoy! **

"Harry."

Harry looked up from his spot beside Ginny at the breakfast table to see Kingsley Shacklebolt towering over him.

Before Harry could say anything Arthur Weasley jumped up to shake Kingsley's hand. "Kingsley! Congratulations are in order I hear? They couldn't have picked a better Minister!"

"Acting Minister, but thank you all the same Arthur." Kingsley returned his handshake with a smile.

"Harry, I think we all agree that you deserve to rest, but I must request that you meet with McGonagall and me in her new office following breakfast. Hermione and Ron, if you two would come with Harry that would save us all some time."

"McGonagall's new office?" Hermione questioned.

Kingsley let out a belly laugh. "You'll see." He then winked and walked away before any of them could question him any further.

As everyone at the Weasley started chattering about what he could have meant, Kingsley was speaking from the front of the Hall.

"As some of you may have already heard, I have been named Acting Minister of Magic." The crowd in the Great Hall began to clap and Kingsley waved his hand to hush them. "I am very honored by this and I am ready to help get our world back to the way it should be. But before we can start rebuilding, we must mourn. Tonight, there will be a wandlight vigil in memory of all of those we have lost in the war. Anyone who would like to speak, please see me. Now, as my first official duty as Acting Minister, I am very pleased to announce to you the new Head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This person is someone who has shown outstanding loyalty, bravery, and diligence during all of their years here. I introduce to you your new Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall!"

Kingsley anticipated the response to this and simply stepped back from the podium, waving Minerva forward as the Great Hall erupted into applause and cheer.

McGonagall let this continue for a moment, then simply shot the room her signature look and the Hall immediately silenced. With a slight smirk, Minerva began to speak. "Thank you. I know that we all loved and admired Albus Dumbledore so I would like to make this VERY clear to you all. No one will ever replace him as Headmaster, so I won't even say that I will try. But, it is my intention to see to it that his memory is forever honored, and that this school be run as it was under his hand. With that being said, I will make an announcement tonight before dinner concerning the past and upcoming school years. For now, we will begin the cleanup of Hogwarts. You have all seen the destruction of the castle and grounds but you have also probably noticed that the castle has begun rebuilding itself. We estimate that it will take a little under a month for everything to right itself. However, it may take less time than that if any of you would like to assist Professors Slughorn, Flitwick, and Sprout in guiding some of the larger debris back to its rightful places; they will be meeting out in the courtyard immediately following breakfast. Aberforth Dumbledore will be taking a group down to Hogsmeade to start repairs there, if anyone wishes to accompany him. We are asking that you all stay the night again tonight, so that we may make some very important announcements concerning everyone tonight before the vigil. Also, if you find yourself without a home to go to, please know that you are welcome to stay here, just see me later to discuss this." McGonagall stopped speaking and her sad eyes scanned the room. "Although the war is over and Voldemort is gone, the death and destruction is overwhelming. We lost so many over the past couple of days, not to mention those we have lost along the way. There is a stack of parchments up here on this table on which, if you wish, you can write down the funeral or memorial information for your family member so that others may attend. Thank you. " McGonagall started to step away and then seemed to remember something. "Harry Potter, in my office please." She winked Harry's way and walked out of the Great Hall with Kingsley. Laughter spread throughout the room and the solemn air that the speeches brought on dissolved.

Harry turned towards Ginny with a slight frown on his face. "Guess we won't get to take that walk right now."

Ginny rubbed his arm and smiled. "No worries. We will talk whenever you get done. In the meantime, I think I would like to go help with the cleanup." She leaned in to kiss his cheek before turning to the rest of her family to discuss their plans for the day.

"Alright Ron, quit stuffing your face. Let's go." Harry cuffed Ron's shoulder as he and Hermione stood up to leave the Hall.

"Oi! It's been a year since I've had a decent meal!" Ron had his mouth stuffed with fried bread.

"Oh my Ronnie! I promise you, as soon as we get settled at home, I will cook you all the most magnificent meal you have ever tasted!" Molly jumped up to grab Ron by the face and kiss him.

Harry and Hermione snickered as they walked away and as soon as the three of them were out of Molly's earshot, Hermione muttered, "Mama's boy!"

"What do you think this is about?" Ron asked Harry and Hermione as they climbed the steps up to McGonagall's office.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Ron. Did all of that food go to your head? It couldn't **possibly **have anything to do with what we have been doing this past year. And I am certain that it has nothing to do with our futures!"

As Ron launched into a sarcastic comment, Harry couldn't help but grin. It was almost comforting that his friends still bickered. "I am so glad you guys don't snog at every moment, but could you postpone this until later?" Harry teased as he knocked on the oaken double door. The door swung open before Harry could knock twice.

"Thank you for coming you three. Have a seat please." McGonagall gestured towards the chairs in the room.

Harry sat in the chair directly in front of McGonagall's desk beside Kingsley while Ron and Hermione took seats near the fireplace.

McGonagall peered at all of them over her square spectacles before removing them and pinching the bridge of her nose. "Our first order of business concerns all three of you. By now, Kingsley and I can deduce what you were up to for the past year so we won't ask you to recount that just yet. But be prepared, at some point, you will have to give your whole story. Right now, we will address your schooling and well, your futures."

Kingsley spoke up at this point, "It has been decided by Minerva and I that you three will come back to Hogwarts to complete your 7th year."

Harry interrupted, "Kingsley, Professor, I don't mean to be rude but frankly, I don't think that after being on our own for so long, we can simply come back to Hogwarts for a year."

"Mr. Potter, let us finish." McGonagall shot him a glare. "We have decided that this will take place over a fast-paced 3-month period this summer. We will not be requiring you to live at Hogwarts during this time, unless you wish to do so. This is for anyone in your year who wishes to move on to work for the Ministry, become a Healer, a Professor, or other such careers that absolutely needs the N.E.W.T.'s to do so." McGonagall stopped, giving them permission to speak.

"That sounds fair." Ron said, much to the delight of Hermione.

"Professor, we appreciate this opportunity so very much. But, what about people like Ginny and Luna? The way their 6th year went, I am not sure how they will feel about coming back for another entire year." Hermione voiced her concerns.

McGonagall and Kingsley shared a look. "We will allow the 6th years to take an exam that, should they make the appropriate grade, will permit them to attend the 3-month session with you. If they do not pass or should they choose not to take the exam, they will be part of the 7th year class that will start like normal in the fall. Everyone else will be staying in their proper year, but will receive a month long review at the start of school year."

Harry's heart soared. He and Ginny would most likely be in the same year! Not only did he not have to return for a year, but Ginny didn't either. This means that they didn't have to spend the year apart, which Harry was so very glad for.

Kingsley's deep voice interrupted Harry's thoughts. "Permitted that you achieve all of the necessary N.E.W.T. scores, I will personally make sure you three get into any department within the ministry you choose. If you decided to pursue a field outside of the ministry, I will use any influence I have to see to it that you get what you want. You three have done more for the Wizarding World than we can ever thank you for, so you deserve nothing but the best. Harry, Ron, am I right when I say that your plans are to become Aurors?" Kingsley stood and began to pace the room while looking at them.

Harry nodded eagerly. "I have wanted to for a while now, but this past year solidified it for me."

Ron surprised them all. "I'm honestly not sure anymore."

Kingsley nodded. "That is completely understandable and it isn't necessary to decide right now. Hermione, do you know what you might want to do?"

Hermione, like Harry, knew exactly what she wanted to do. "Well, I would love to work for the rights of underprivileged non-humans, so maybe in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

Everyone in the room chuckled and Kingsley beamed proudly. "Well the Ministry would be very proud to have you, when you are ready. All of you."

McGonagall spoke, "You two may go; Kingsley and I need to speak with Harry alone now."

"Thank you. I'm sure I can speak for all of us when I say we appreciate all of this very much." Hermione said as she and Ron stood to shake Kingsley and McGonagall's hands.

"You're very welcome Ms. Granger. And I would like to add that I am very happy for the two of you. We have all been waiting for it to happen for years now." McGonagall grinned slyly and winked at them.

"Thank you, Professor." Ron's face turned beat red and Hermione tittered nervously before they ducked out of the room.

"Harry, you, along with Hermione and Ron, are going to be excused from the Defense Against the Dark Arts portion of the 3-month course. It is evident after your year on the run that you all know more than enough." McGonagall held up her hand as Harry began to protest. "No, no more being so modest. You have amazing abilities and skills that have helped get you this far. That is why I would like to ask you to teach the Defense course this summer." McGonagall raised an eyebrow, waiting for Harry to object.

Harry thought about this for a moment and realized two things. The first was that there was no way McGonagall was going to let him refuse, the second being that he could not find a good reason not to. "Okay."

"Well, Minerva, that was easier than you thought." Kingsley boomed.

Minerva nodded in approval. "Very well, I will contact you later to iron out all of the details. For now, you may go."

Harry stood and thought about shaking McGonagall's hand but instead walked around the large ornate desk and grabbing her into a hug. "Thank you. For everything."

McGonagall's tough exterior cracked and her voice broke as she patted Harry's back. "Thank you, Harry."


	3. Stories

**Wow! I am so excited about all of the reviews, follows, and favorites. You guys are so awesome! Enjoy!**

* * *

Professor Flitwick clapped his hands once and headed towards the stairs. "Great job gentlemen. I believe that we are done for the day."

Bill clapped Harry on the back and led him towards the stairs. Once they were well ahead of Professor Flitwick Bill cleared his throat. "Harry, I don't want this to be awkward for you, but I would really like to talk to you for a minute about you and Ginny."

Harry gulped, glanced at Bill, and nodded. He knew this was coming, though he thought for sure Ron or George would be the first to take the mickey out of him.

Bill took one look at his face and chuckled. "I'm not going to beat you up if that's what you're thinking. I just want you to know that I approve, as does Fleur, of you and Ginny. I know that you two are meant for each other and I want to see you both live long happy lives together. But, you two have both been through so much in the past year, that neither of you are the same person you last knew. So my advice is, be honest with her and ask her to do the same. Tell her everything that happened to you last year, whether you think she will like it or not. Go ahead and get all of that sadness, anger, and horror out of the way. The sooner you do, the longer you have to be happy. Truly happy."

Harry was shocked. He might have expected a speech like this from Arthur or possibly even Molly, but Bill surprised him. Bill laughed as Harry simply nodded, not knowing what to say. "Speechless, eh? Just promise me you will do that Harry. Say 'I promise Bill!'." Bill said the last part in a high pitched voiced and Harry laughed, broken out of his trance.

"I promise Bill."

"Good. Now, let's go find our ladies, shall we?" Bill clapped him on the back once more and then headed into the Great Hall in search of Fleur.

"Harry."

Harry whipped around, startled by the voice behind him. It was Ginny. Her long hair was bunched up on the top of her head in a messy bun and she had a smudge of dirt of her nose. He walked towards her and used his thumb to wipe the smear away. "Hi."

Ginny closed her eyes briefly at his touch, and then smiled. "The memorial service isn't for another couple of hours. Want to take that walk now?"

Harry held out his elbow. "Shall we?"

Ginny giggled and grasped his elbow with both hands, directing them out of the castle. As they walked she began to tell him about her day and what she helped rebuild. Harry wanted to listen to her, he desperately did. But his mind kept wandering to what Bill had said and he decided that he and Ginny should have their talk today.

"Hello? Earth to Harry?" Ginny was standing in front of him, waving a hand in front of his face. They were at an old oak tree about 100 yards from the castle entrance. Ginny bit her lip, "Are you okay Harry?"

Harry took a deep breath then blew it out slowly. He took Ginny's hand and led her over to sit under the tree. "Ginny, a lot happened this past year, and I would like to tell you. Everything."

Ginny continued biting on her lip. "I would love that Harry. But only if you want to."

Harry nodded and then started right in on his tale, starting from the very beginning, when they left Bill and Fleur's wedding.

Ginny sat quietly through most of the story, simply holding Harry's hands in her lap, absent-mindedly rubbing her thumb over the back of his hand. Her mouth fell open in shock when she found out that they used polyjuice potion to get inside the ministry and she gasped at the news of Ron's splinching.

Harry takes great care to take most of the blame off of Ron when telling Ginny about his leaving. Ginny's eyebrows furrowed and her eyes darkened, but she still didn't say a word. So Harry continued and told her about the sword of Gryffindor and Ron's return.

Ginny closed her eyes when Harry talked about their time at Lovegood's and when he painstakingly began to talk about Malfoy Manor and Hermione's torture, a tear slowly slipped down her cheek.

Harry immediately stopped talking and wiped the tear away. "I'll stop for today, it's just too much."

Ginny shook her head, eyes still closed. "No, go on. I want to hear the rest of it."

Harry continued, faltering when it came time to talk of Dobby's death. Ginny gripped Harry's hand tighter, but still said nothing.

When Harry began the tale of breaking into Gringott's Ginny's eyes popped open and her jaw dropped in dismay. Harry simply shrugged and kept on with the story, finally coming to their arrival at the castle. Being that she was there, he skipped over most of the battle. As best as he could, he explained Snape's death and what he found in Snape's memories, making sure Ginny knew Snape's true persona. Her eyes were wide, but she motioned for him to continue.

Harry contemplated skimming over his meeting with Voldemort in the forest but he knew that Bill was right, she needed to know everything. So he took a deep breath and told her everything from the Resurrection stone, to getting hit with the killing curse, to seeing Dumbledore, to Narcissa Malfoy's lie.

At this, Harry finished talking and sat back, watching Ginny.

Ginny stared at him for a few minutes, trying to form words. When none came she simply threw her arms around Harry's neck and began to cry. Harry held onto her tightly and let her cry, a few tears slipping down his face as well. After a couple of minutes Ginny leaned back and grabbed his face in her hands.

"Thank you, Harry." Ginny placed a kiss on his left cheek. "Thank you for telling me everything." She kissed his right cheek. "But most of all, thank you for coming back to me." This time Ginny closed her eyes and pulled his face towards her and kissed him softly on the lips. Much to Harry's disappointment, the kiss was over before he could even close his eyes.

Ginny leaned back onto the trunk of the tree and stared at him, a small smile on her face. "Well I guess it's my turn now."

Harry shook his head. "No, not if you don't want to. I would love it if you did, but I don't want to pressure you."

"I want to. I want to get this out in the open so we can move on." Ginny took a deep breath and started in on her story. She decided that she wasn't sure if she could get through it while looking at Harry, so she closed her eyes.

Ginny told Harry about the Carrow's at school, and their favorite form of punishment; the Cruciatus curse. She told him that although they mostly used it on students themselves, they would make students use in on other students. She told him of Snape's near absence during the whole year, which made more sense to her now, knowing the truth about Snape. She told him about how she started the D.A. back up with Neville and Luna and their attempt to steal the sword of Gryffindor. She told him about Aberforth and how he helped them out once they were forced into hiding in the room of requirement. When she came up to the time where he had arrived at Hogwarts she slowly opened her eyes to find that Harry had been crying, probably the whole time she was talking.

He grabbed her into a hug and whispered her name over and over, still crying. "Oh Ginny. I'm so sorry you had to go through all that."

"Hey. Hey. Hey! Look at me Harry Potter!" Ginny ordered gently. When Harry lifted his head to look at her she once again took his face into her hands and she looked directly into those beautiful emerald eyes. "It's over. All of that is over. For both of us. We are safe now."

He nodded and as he looked into her intense brown eyes Harry decided he wasn't going to wait anymore. "Ginny. I have missed you so much. I never want to be apart from you for so long ever again. I just feel whole when I'm with you. You make me feel happier than I ever have in my entire life. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Ginny grinned and stifled her desire to giggle at his cheesiness. "Hmm, I don't know Harry. What exactly does that mean, being the girlfriend of The Boy Who Lived?"

"Well it means we can play quidditch together and I will let you win, and it means that I will take you out on dates. Oh and it means we can do this." Harry leaned forward and captured her mouth with his, drawing her into an intoxicating kiss. Her hands instantly traveled up to his neck and her fingers curled into his hair. Taking control over the kiss Ginny flicked her tongue over his bottom lip and he almost groaned. He put his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap, flicking his own tongue over her bottom lip. Ginny grinned and suddenly remembering where they were, broke the kiss. She leaned her forehead against his and sighed happily. After few seconds Ginny stood up and brushed the grass off of her pants. She smirked said, "Just for the record, you don't have to let me win. You lose just fine on your own."

Harry feigned shock and scrambled to get up from the ground. Ginny ran off with a shriek of laughter and Harry followed, laughing the whole way.

* * *

Molly and Arthur stood at the castle entrance watching the two, as they had been for a while now.

"Oh, Arthur. I am so glad Ginny and Harry have each other. But I can't help but feel like we are losing our little girl."

Arthur smiled and placed a hand on Molly's shoulders. "We will never totally lose her. Besides, think of it as gaining a son."

That made Molly happy and she nodded. "You're right Arthur." She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed.

Her little girl was growing up, but so was the skinny little 11 year old Harry Potter she first met on Platform 9 3/4 .

* * *

**Now, I know some of you are thinking "OMG THAT WAS SO BORING!" and you are probably right. BUT, in order for their relationship to progress, it in inevitable that they tell each other their stories. Now, it would have taken too long to try and actually write out precisely what they would say to each other so this is what I came up with. Next chapter is the Memorial Service (and probably funerals), and after that things should start moving more quickly. Thank you again!**


	4. Memorial

**Once again, you guys are so awesome! Thanks for all of the reviews, follows, and favorites! This chapter is a little bit longer than the others so-surprise! :) Also, I didn't get to the funerals in this one, so this is basically just the memorial service. Sorry in advance for any typos-I've been working on this all day and I didn't want to go to bed without getting this out there, I will probably come back in tomorrow and do a little editing if needed. ENJOY!**

Harry walked over the hill towards Hogwarts' gates and came to s halt as he saw how many people were there for the memorial. He was pretty certain that the entire wizarding world had shown up to pay their respects. Ginny, who was walking behind Harry with her parents, ran into him when he stopped abruptly.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Ginny moved to stand beside him and didn't have to wait for him to answer; she could see the throng of people for herself. "Oh, wow."

Ginny took hold of Harry's hand and tugged gently to get him walking again. As they neared the memorial site, Ginny noticed that people began staring at Harry and whispering amongst themselves. She glanced sideways at Harry, hoping he wouldn't notice. But it was too late; he already had a frightened look plastered on his face. From behind them, Arthur nudged them towards the section where families of the victims were to sit. Harry hesitated just slightly and Molly noticed. With tears already in her eyes, she took his other hand and led him to sit with them. Harry sat out the outside of a row with Ginny on his left and Ron and Hermione directly in from of them. The rest of the Weasleys were spread down both rows. As Harry sat, still holding Ginny's hand in his, he tried to ignore the stares and whispers.

"Harry." A deep voice spoke quietly in his ear. Harry looked over to see Kingsley kneeling beside his chair. "Listen Harry, Minerva and I couldn't decide whether or not to even ask you this but I think it has to be done." Kingsley sighed and Harry eyed him questioningly. "Will you please speak during the service? You don't have to say much, but I think you are who everyone wants to hear from today. But if you really don't think you can, I won't force you." Harry glanced around the crowd and his eyes came to rest on Ginny's.

"Harry, I think it would do everyone, including you, good for you to do it." Ginny spoke softly, her thumb caressing the back of his hand.

Harry thought about his promise to not dwell on heartbreak but to move forward with his life, and he knew that he had to do it. Harry nodded and turned back to Kingsley. "I'll do it."

"Thank you, Harry. I also want to go ahead and warn you, the monument might come as a bit of a shock, so be prepared." Kingsley gripped his shoulder and walked towards the small stage where McGonagall already stood.

Having heard the exchange, Hermione turned around and squeezed his knee.

"Why don't you guys speak with me? You were there through it all." Harry suggested with trepidation evident in his voice.

Hermione and Ron both shook their heads. "No, Harry. It's so much more than just being there. They need to hear from you." Hermione said quietly.

Ron spoke up. "Yeah mate, it's like they won't believe it's over until you tell them so."

Harry nodded and settled back into his chair, tightening his grip on Ginny's hand.

McGonagall stepped up to the podium and cleared her throat and the noise ceased. "Before we begin the ceremony, I would like to quell some rumors and set some facts straight about Professor Severus Snape…"

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. After returning to the castle with Ginny, Harry had taken Ginny, Ron, and Hermione with him to McGonagall's office. He knew he couldn't let Snape's true story hide any longer, and although it was so private and personal, he knew that the memories needed to be seen. He simply stood back as they watched the memories; he knew that if he saw them again he wouldn't be able to handle their questions. When they finished the memories, they had all stood in silence, staring at him with shocked faces. Ginny was the first to move as she burst into tears and ran into Harry's arms. Hermione and Ron, who had suspected a good bit, simply held hands. McGonagall and Kingsley shared a look and McGonagall had sat down at her desk, still unable to speak. Harry had told them that it was important to him that the truth be known.

Harry was brought back to the present as McGonagall finished speaking and the crowd erupted into hushed murmurs. Harry tried to avert his eyes as he found that most people sitting nearest him were staring at him, including the Weasleys, who had no idea about anything to do with Snape.

The whispering and movement stopped as Kingsley made his way to the podium. He placed his hands on either side of the podium and looked around.

"It is a sad time in our world. We have suffered tremendous losses. We have seen more tragedy than any person should see in a lifetime. Although many fights and battles have taken place over the last few years, we are here today to honor and remember the Battle of Hogwarts." Kingsley turned and with a flick of his wand removed the cloth from the monument.

Gasps and murmurs spread through the crowd like wildfire. It was made up of dark marble and granite and was the shape of a gigantic column with three levels. Harry squinted to get a better look and he could see that this was no ordinary statue. It had three levels: the bottom circle was made up of what looked like witches and wizards standing shoulder to shoulder, brandishing their wands in battle stances. The second level was the same thing, just a bit smaller around with the "witches and wizards" standing on a column that the previous ones had been circled around. It was obvious that these statues very clearly represented each person that had died during the battle. Harry did not have to squint to make out the lone figure in a battle stance that was standing on top of the column that the second level of witches and wizards surrounded. It was him.

Harry's jaw dropped and he heard Ginny gasp beside him. "Oh my god, Harry!"

Before Harry could say anything, Kingsley was speaking again. "I will now read the names of those we lost during the battle. Lavender Brown, Colin Creevy…"

As Kingsley called out the victim's names, the victim's statue wand tip glowed ever so slightly. As more names were called out, the monument was basked in a dim glow.

"Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks Lupin…" Harry closed his eyes as Remus and Tonks' names were called and he allowed himself to silently grieve for his two friends. He felt Ginny's hand tighten around his as the list got close to the end, and he opened his eyes to look at her. Tears were welling in her eyes and Harry could tell that she was trying not to cry. Harry removed his hand from hers and put it around her shoulders, pulling her as close as he could. This seemed to break the dam and her tears started to flow freely.

"Fred Weasley. Now, I would like us to just take a minute and remember."

Harry could hear each and every Weasley crying, some of them openly, others, like Ginny, silently. In front of them, Hermione put her arms around Ron as his head dropped to her shoulder. Harry tightened his grip around Ginny and didn't bother to stop his own tears from falling.

Kingsley allowed himself and the crowd a minute to mourn and then stepped back up to the podium. "These people fought valiantly. They gave their lives for the cause and although we will miss them enormously, we will never forget what they did for us. This monument will forever be here to remind us." Kingsley paused and rubbed his chin and looked Harry's way, then turned to go sit down.

Harry took this as he cue to come up and motioned to Arthur. Although he already held a crying Molly in his left arm, he took Ginny into his right arm and pulled her to him. Harry took a deep breath and stood. As he walked by Hermione, she held her arm out and squeezed his hand reassuringly. People started to notice that Harry was walking to the front, and the whispers and murmurs got louder than ever. When he passed the chairs where McGonagall and Kingsley were sitting, they both nodded to him in encouragement. Harry forced his legs to climb up the stairs and walk across the stage. Harry stood behind the podium and looked out over the now quiet crowd. Harry had no idea what he was going to say, had no idea what these people expected from him, so he decided to just start talking.

"For those of you who don't know me, my name is Harry Potter. Voldemort killed my parents when I was a baby and I lived with my muggle relatives until I was 11. I have been fighting Voldemort since my first year at Hogwarts. In my 5th year, I found out that Professor Trelawney made a Prophecy, which Voldemort assumed was about me, that said 'neither can live while the other survives'. He decided it meant me, and that is why he killed my parents and tried to kill me. As you can see, he did not succeed. Dumbledore found out that Voldemort had created Horcruxs, which are powerful objects in which he stored parts of his soul to ensure that he would never die. Dumbledore started hunting these Horcruxs and found that one had already been destroyed by me in my first year. He found another one and attempted to destroy it, but it had been heavily cursed and Dumbledore was poisoned. Professor Snape and Dumbledore tried everything they could to save Dumbledore from this poison but, as you heard from Headmistress McGonagall earlier, the poison was slowly killing Dumbledore and he made Snape promise to kill him, if it came down to it. After Dumbledore's death, when Voldemort took over the Ministry, Hermione, Ron, and I went on a search for the remaining four Horcruxs. Over the last year, we found two of them, and upon returning to Hogwarts a few days ago, we found another. After destroying those, we thought there was only one Horcrux left—Voldemort's snake. We thought that if we killed the snake then killing Voldemort would be relatively easy. During the battle, Hermione, Ron, and I came upon Snape as he was dying and he produced memory tears, which he instructed me to take to a Pensieve." Harry stopped and took a breath as he looked out over the crowd. Ginny was now on the edge of her seat biting her nails, knowing what was coming up and hating to have to hear it again. Ron and Hermione held hands tightly and nodded to him. The rest of the crowd was staring at him so intently, he felt like their stares would burn a hole through him. But he knew he had made the right decision on what to say. He took another deep breath and started talking again.

"Snape's memories provided me with all of the details of his true loyaltythat you heard earlier, plus one big piece of news. I found out that even though we had destroyed five Horcruxs and planned to kill the snake as the sixth, it wouldn't have worked. There was still one Horcrux left. Me." It seemed to Harry that the entire crowd had gasped. He looked over towards the Weasley's and saw that every single one of them were holding hands, with Ron and Hermione now scrunched up onto Harry's empty seat beside Ginny. Harry wished so badly that the Weasley's didn't have to hear this, especially Ginny; he had already had to put her through it once. But he kept going; he knew that in order for all of them to heal, they need to know the whole story.

"I was the Horcrux that Voldemort never meant to make. That night in Godric's Hollow, the night he killed my parents but failed to kill me, his killing curse rebounded and hit him, sending a piece of his soul to attach itself onto the only living thing in the room—me. When I came out of the Pensieve, I knew that I had to give myself up to him. I knew that in order for Voldemort to be defeated, I had to die. Once I was in the forest, Voldemort wasted no time and shot the killing curse at me immediately. I simply closed my eyes and waited for death to come. Instead, I woke up in what seemed to be a very pristine and empty train station. Empty except for myself, a dying creature, and Albus Dumbledore. I had a very long talk with Dumbledore and he told me that if I so chose, I could wake up and be very much alive. You see, that dying creature that was with us was the part of Voldemort's soul. Instead of killing me, Voldemort had unintentionally killed a part of himself that lived within me. I am still not entirely if that was some sort of dream or if I really did have an out of body experience, but I willed myself to wake up—and I did. From what I can tell, Voldemort had fallen out himself, from the ordeal. When he recovered, he sent Narcissa Malfoy over to check and see if I was alive. She got as close to my face as she could and almost inaudibly asked me if Draco was alive. When I gave her the sign that he was indeed alive, she pronounced me dead. You all already know the rest of the story. Neville here, killed the snake, and I was finally able to rid our world of Voldemort." Harry paused, trying to think of what he wanted to say next.

"My mother and father died for me. The reason Voldemort's killing curse rebounded that night in Godric's Hollow was because my mother's love formed a sort of shield over me." Harry paused. "Narcissa Malfoy lied to Voldemort because her love for her son was so great, she would do anything to get back to him." He paused again. "Tonks and Remus Lupin died because they loved their son Teddy so much and wanted him to be able to live a Voldemort free life." He paused one more time. "A wise man once told me 'Do not pity the dead Harry. Pity the living, and, above all, those who live without love.' So please, do all of those who died for us a favor and honor their memory by living and loving. Don't take advantage of the second chance at life that you have been given. Don't dwell on the past. Most of all, love, and love fiercely."

As Harry stepped away from the podium his ears started pounding from the thunderous applause and cheering that the crowd was emitting. He nodded and raised his hand to wave before returning to his seat, earning many handshakes and claps on the back the entire way. Harry fell into his seat, pulled Ginny under his arm and kissed her forehead. She patted his chest, "That was wonderful Harry. Absolutely wonderful." She leaned up and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

Kingsley said a few more words and invited everyone to the Castle for dinner before dismissing them.

The Weasley's and Hermione began to form a sort of circle around Harry. Molly was the first to step forward. She grabbed his face in her hands and kissed his forehead, holding the kiss as fresh tears sprang to her eyes. "Harry, my boy. That was beautiful. You are such an inspiration to us all. I love you sweet boy."

"I love you too, Molly. All of you." Harry grabbed Molly into a fierce hug and buried his face into her shoulder and let the tears roll. Molly started stroking his hair and just let him cry. If anybody deserved to cry, it was Harry. One by one the rest of the Weasley's made their way back to the castle, leaving Ginny, Hermione, and Ron standing a few feet away from where Harry stood with Molly and Arthur. Harry's tears slowed a bit and he raised his head from Molly's shoulder. "Thank you."

Arthur put a hand on Harry's back and Harry turned and pulled Arthur into a hug too. When they separated, Arthur put his hands on either of Harry's shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "Harry, you are so special to us. It saddens us that you could never know your mom and dad, but we hope that you see us as a sort of pseudo family, because we think of you as a son."

Harry smiled and pulled Molly close to them. "I will never be able to thank you for how amazing you have always been to me. But I do consider you family and I will always be here for you. "

Molly leaned in so that all of their heads were almost touching. "Arthur and I also want to give you our blessing to be with Ginny. We have always hoped you two would get together, but seeing you together today just makes us so happy. It's like a little bit of light in the midst of all of the darkness." Molly kissed his cheek and took Arthur's hand, leading him towards the castle.

Ginny, Hermione, and Ron walked over to him as Molly and Arthur walked away. Ron walked straight up to him and seized him into a hug and then walked away as his face started glowing bright red. Hermione rolled her eyes and hugged Harry, kissing his cheek. "Honestly, it's not like you guys haven't been best mates for seven years now. That was perfect Harry." Hermione reached over to squeeze Ginny's hand, "See you for dinner?" Ginny and Harry nodded and Hermione jogged off to catch up with Ron.

Ginny slipped her hand into Harry's and laid her head on his shoulder as they started walking towards the castle. After they had been walking for a few minutes, Ginny bit her lip and inhaled and exhaled deeply. "Harry?"

"Hmm?" Harry was absentmindedly rubbed circles on her hand with his thumb.

"I love you."

Harry stopped in his tracks and stared down at Ginny as she shyly stared up at him through her eyelashes. "Do you mean that?"

"Of course I do Harry!" Ginny pouted, feeling a little offended.

Harry grabbed her waist and swung her around in a circle. "Oh Ginny! I love you too!"

Ginny giggled and when Harry stopped swinging her, wrapped her legs around his waist and he gripped her thighs. She circled her arms around Harry's neck and bent down to kiss him. Harry reached up with one hand and ran it through her hair to rest on the back of her neck and gently pushed her head so that the kiss deepened. After a few minutes of tenderly exploring each others lips and tongue, Harry pulled away and grinned. "I could get used to that."


End file.
